kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Monolith
I can truly save this universe. I can truly save this universe. I can truly save this universe. I can truly save this universe. -'Monolith' Monolith is a near omnipotent eldritch entity that ran Subjugation. She is an immeasurably old human created by Mary Schaeffer. She believed herself to be Mary Schaeffer, and was created as a duplicate. Following her death, she would be revived by Replication Gel, and become an omnicidal maniac. Appearance Practicality over impressions. -'Monolith' In general, Monolith tended to spend time in the appearance of a tall, thin woman roughly 6'5'' (195 cm) and about 170 lbs (77 kg). Her body contained large amounts of muscular definition, and her hair was solid black. It was relatively long, and kept in a pair of twintails that went down to about her waist. She wore a thick red dress that went down to just above her ankles, and beneath it she wore a full-body black combat suit complete with gloves and boots. When asked why the hair on this form was so long, Monolith said that the original person the form was taken from stored her energy in her hair. Monolith used it as an alternator to recharge the energy spent in combat. Following her revival, she often wore the same clothing style, but had her hair cut down to barely an inch. Additionally, her skin is covered in odd black blotches of skin, and her eyes are luminescent in the dark. Personality Before Death If you're going to continue acting out because of one stupid planet and therefore jeopardizing the entire operation, then I have two choices: kill you or the planet, and one of those doesn't involve a planet cracking laser unless I am particularly upset! -'Monolith reprimanding Magnus' Monolith was an extremely cold individual, and was fairly cruel. While understanding emotional attachment to people, animals, and objects, Monolith refused to do so personally, and chastised human "mentality" that requiring a reason to fight must exist in order for one to do so. Monolith was often described as perpetually angry. While in control of her emotions, she never showed any sense of calm towards those around her except Searing. While she knew better than to simply shoot or strike her soldiers, she was known to verbally chastise those around her with little provocation, and has, in many situations, grappled and threatened a soldier with demotion, expulsion, or death. If Monolith was upset, there was little anyone could (or wanted) to do to stop her. Most individuals ignored the anger in fear of her redirecting it back on them. She was known to angrily rip machinery, destroy doors, and, on many many occasions, rip her seat from its bolts and toss the metal chair against the walls of her flagship before storming off. Monolith was merciless, and killed targets quickly and without care. Monolith was not worried if targets knew why they died or not, and easily killed anyone of any age or gender as long as they presented a threat. Monolith's preferred weapons were a pair of six-shot revolver magnums dubbed "The Headblasters", a term used due to their exceptional supernatural firepower and Monoliths' preference for shooting targets in the head, a task that typically results in the targets head exploding. Monolith did not like animals, hated children, and was not nurturing to new recruits. To Monolith, all soldiers should be tough as iron the moment they enter into training. Monolith has a protégé know as "Searing", one of the few people that Monolith speaks openly to, and the only protégé not to betray Monolith and work against Subjugation. Monolith did not care about the whims of the innocent or the suffering they endure. The only thing on Monolith's mind was stamping out any perceived evil. Monolith had killed corporate CEO's for destructive business practices the same as genocidal super-beings. While many of these actions did benefit the general public, Monolith did it more out a twisted desire to destroy evil, not save innocents. That said, Monolith did not purposefully go out and cause strife amongst innocent colonies. No colony under Monolith's control had ever noted her as being destructive to their world directly. That said, any colony wishing to remove itself from Subjugation's list of controlled worlds was often ignored or angrily reminded that Subjugation is a military, not a democracy. Monolith was also a hypocrite, refusing to see her actions as they were. She had effectively demanded respect and appreciation for her actions while reacting to criticism with hostility or outright violence. She saw herself as "the ultimate hero" and referenced the killing of her own children as an act to save the universe (which is admittedly true), while glossing over the destruction and absorption of millions of lives as "necessary" or "pragmatic" despite there being effective solutions not requiring the wholesale slaughtering of entire planets. In truth, despite saving the universe once, she had done more to harm it than help it. Monolith was totally unaware of her status as a duplicate, believing herself to be Mary Schaeffer. it isn't certain how she would have reacted to the news, and even the White King couldn't realize this (although, by the time he saw her again, he was delirious from death and loneliness). After Death My master is, of herself, a macrocosm, far more powerful and terrible in might than any of you could possibly imagine, and none of you could hope to match. You will all die should you oppose her, and it will neither be pleasant, nor merciful. She will devour most of you, adding her to your essence, and only those with no ability to fend for themselves will be spared. Those spared... children, elderly, feeble... they will be left here on a broken world lacking in wildlife. They will starve to death, living in little more than a wasteland of human ruins. -'Vascular' Following her revival, Monolith became irrationally focused on saving the universe. Deciding that The White King wanted her to protect life, she came to the conclusion that any life posing a threat to the universe required to be killed. As such, she began killing heroes and villains alike, and is currently on an omnicidal campaign to take down any entity in a universe that has power or combat training, believing this will save the universe. This would continue to deteriorate until Monolith's personality would seemingly be devoured into her ever-growing mass of replication gel. She would cease questioning individuals, stop trying to pick specific targets, and would rarely speak. She would constantly walk around, staring down opponents, enemies, and civilians. Her tactics were ruthless, and her sanity was all but gone. Monolith reacts mostly on instinct at this point, typically attacking planets less to satisfy the White King, and more because she simply has been doing so. Reasoning with her is effectively impossible at this point, as she is nearly non-verbal, typically responding to comments, statements, and attacks with a series of screeches and roars, all of which are taken from a variety of animals and mixed together (i.e., a "screech" would consist of the screech of multiple species of raptor, coupled with the screeching noise of a human child, and still further mixed with the yelling of a human adult and the singing sound of a whale, all of which would be loud enough to be heard for miles). History Could you possibly imagine how horrifying it was when my own children threatened to rip this universe asunder? To kill them and find their lives linked to my lovers? To spend millions of years of people trying to stop you from making things right out of ridiculous fear? You all judge me for my actions, but you have no right to judge me. You will never, ever, ever understand how all of this feels. How dead it makes you. How hopeless the world becomes. How ruined your mind can be. I sat there... my child's blood on my hands. All I wanted was for The Yellow King to stop fighting. I argued, protested, demanded, but he refused to listen. I killed him for you all. -'Monolith and Searing' To see Mary Schaeffer's History up to the creation of Monolith, Click here Mary's history is important to understand Monolith as Monolith was unable to realize she was a duplicate. Assured she was Mary Schaeffer, she continued the actions Mary had started, ultimately traumatizing herself. Like Mary, Monolith took to absorbing other people to grow her power, and eventually joined with the Blue Tribals to learn a series of powerful rituals to extract energy from ancient artifacts. Once she had what she needed, she killed them, used all of their resources to start Subjugation, and went under the name of Monolith, a named chosen by herself. She began proliferating the tale of The Six Kings, which would be told over countless planets and generations under the Six Kings Fable. This was done to ensure that the existence of the kings was treated as a hoax until she had the absolute best possible time to retrieve 'her' children. Despite The White King's constant referral to the universe as his greatest child, Monolith had felt it necessary to doom and destroy large portions of it, outright absorbing, demolishing, and subjugating entire civilizations or even planetary clusters. She has killed, by herself, over six hundred and forty trillion people across the universe throughout time. Nearly six thousand years after burying her children for revival, Monolith began realizing that, to revive the White King, she would need a massive amount of weaponry and protection. To assist in this, Monolith would begin the destruction of the Blue Tribals to assist in her multiversal conquest. Subjugation was founded following the successful destruction of an interstellar series of warring tribes known simply as Kraktyu, but referred to in history texts as "The Space Tribals" and identified by color. These highly advanced groups were part of a series of warring cultures that battled for dominance amongst the multi-verse, often dragging innocent dimensions into the conflict and ultimately destroying some of them while barely affecting others. The Space Tribals were eliminated after Monolith claims to have joined the Kraktyu Holos, referred as the Blue Tribals. After assassinating their leader known as the Blue Tribal Alpha (real name lost to time) in a death-match, Monolith took over and became the new Alpha, controlling the powerful technology at the hands of the Blue Tribals. eventually other humans from other dimensions were brought in to the fold, and research began on new technology to effectively defeat the other tribes. The question was solved with the creation of the Eraser, a special form of explosives technology that, using physics not found in most dimensions but possible inside of the bizarre behaviors of wormholes, could literally erase matter, energy and all, from existence. This technology, which has become incredibly difficult to sustain and abandoned in modern technology due to various mitigating factors, allowed the Blue Tribals to defeat every other tribe in the universe. After this was done, Monolith had the Blue Tribals executed. The remnants of the various tribal societies were torn down in a systematic campaign of genocide by the human soldiers who were granted significantly better technology. During this, Monolith would free the person who would go on to be Searing. Eventually, the tribals were wiped out, and all of their history was demolished. From these remains, Monolith had the new soldiers help gather everything of worth from the tribes, and helped build a new empire. Ultimately four dimensions were brought in to create a "Universal Domain", a place which is considered to be directly owned and protected by Subjugation. Subjugation eventually had a full headquarters built along with over sixteen-thousand additional bases. Additionally, despite assuring the Blue Tribals that abandoned the Erasers was a good idea, Monolith would have the systems updated and attached to Subjugation Warships. During this reconstruction, Monolith had made an enemy in Haruko Haruhara, an alien actively searching the powers of a god named Atomsk, one that Monolith had supposedly seen, but captured. This was never truly verified, and eventually this detail was called into question when Haruko would tell her allies conflicting stories of century-long combat with Monolith while Monolith would recall never knowing Haruko until this meeting. Eventually the Yellow King would finally begin showing signs of revival, and Monolith would quickly prepare to investigate Earth Land where the Yellow King had been buried. Before this could be done, Monolith had to leave in an emergency meeting due to the appearance of Omega Zero. Monolith had planned on absorbing Omega Zero in an effort to gain significant power, and attacked Omega Zero. The attack would fail, and the The Zero Index Incident would ensue. Monolith quickly lost control of the situation and millions would die in the attack. Most prominently for Monolith, this would spurn Touma Kamijou to attack Monolith in a bid to destroy Monolith's efforts and force her to face justice. He would leave Academy City and travel across the universe until ending up in the Korprulu Sector. He would obtain funds to purchase the remnants of The Odin, a device that would prove to be a significant thorn in Monolith's side, as its sheer firepower helped take down Subjugation Warships. Monolith would later return to Earthland to find where Touma Kamijou had gone. Knowing he had arrived on the planet, Monolith forced Subjugation's way into the planet, but found heavy opposition. Monolith would vaporize around one hundred people, but the mages of the planet were not deterred, and Monolith fled after taking prisoners. Most were returned, but some were subject to The Dragon Slayer Torture Program. This program would result in the creation of Magnus. Monolith would quickly go about recovering The Yellow King in secret, and would move to https://bloodborne.fandom.com/wiki/Yharnam Yharnam to recover The Green King. Here, Lucy Heartfilia would attack Monolith and Magnus to try and save Erza, but would also end up captured. Realizing the success of Magnus, Lucy was turned into Vascular, and placed as an elite in Monolith's guard. From here, Monolith would move and collect The Red King from the ruins of Academy City, having made an error in its location and not initially realizing it was there. After collecting it, Monolith would move to Karakura Town to collect the Blue King. During the collection, Haruko intervened, leaping and grappling The Blue King. This would infuriate the already unstable king, swallowing his mother and the entire planet. Gone in the blink of an eye, Monolith would be trapped alongside her troops in Karakura Town. To escape, Monolith would begin devouring the entire universe within The Blue King, a move that weakened it enough for Haruko "to climb out". Eventually Monolith would force her way free and become impregnated with The Blue King once again to recover its wounds quickly. She would be attacked by Chi Kobayashi who would hear the horrifying voices from the dead that Monolith absorbed. Proven to be nearly as powerful as Chi, she would meet her alternate universe counterpart Colette for the first time during the same battle, having heard of Colette's efforts to slow Subjugation, but not having met either Chi nor Colette face-to-face until this point. Monolith would retreat to Subjugation, wherein she would give birth to The Blue King once more, recreating its form and allowing it to live again. Alive, The Blue King would become much more docile. She would learn in her absence that her Monolith VR would have successfully killed Haruko Haruhara with The Red King, and of the actions created by Colette in her absence, some of which she was aware of while reading the world outside of The Blue King. With all four kings, she would wait until their recharge. Her next plan would be to regain her old powers which had dulled, however copies floated in and out of time space, making it possible to pluck from the air. Although $)(@*#(*&@!$)(_!@)$*_!@&$(_#! would try to stop her, Monolith would eventually force her way past, gain her old powers, and prepare to awaken The White King. By this point, Chi had been given a vision by the same being of Monolith's past. When the group attacked Monolith, who had moved to Crystal Maze, Touma Kamijou attempted to shoot down The Norn, but was intercepted by The Loki. Monolith entered the maze, and the group entered after her. Unfortunately, Touma had to stay behind, thus Lumina Blankenheim, Atlas, Misha, Tyler Brando, and Colette entered the maze, only to discover they were tricked: Monolith knew they would follow the attack, and sent Monolith VR instead. The group defeated Monolith VR, but were trapped. Eventually they were saved by Chi Kobayashi, but by then Monolith had finished the entire ritual, killing Searing as a sacrifice and awakening the White King. The group quickly moved to Yharnam and entered the Grand Cathedral, only to face Monolith in combat who proved to be far stronger than Monolith VR. Chi Kobayashi had been rendered unable to help due to The Essence (something he would learn after waking), which nearly resulted in the end of the universe. Monolith resurrected the White King who once again expressed horror at her actions, showing a sense of frustration with her behavior. Unable to handle the scolding and rejection, Monolith attacked The White King, absorbing his power and immediately killing Tyler and Colette, and eventually doing the same to Atlas. Morale broken, Lumina and Misha nearly gave up, until Misha fed Monolith's ego, thanking her for saving the universe. Monolith glossing over every bad thing she ever did, scolded Misha for not properly appreciating her sacrifice, which left her open to be struck by The White King who professed his love for Monolith, but also exclaimed that the universe is better off without them. Upon death, Monolith was absorbed by The Essence who fled to the realm where The White King's form retreated to. Tyler, Colette, and Atlas spontaneously came back into being, revived by Monolith's defeat and her powers lost. Unable to find Tyler, the group decided they had no time to waste, and quickly located Chi, all of them vanishing to the realm of The White King. Once arrived, they found Monolith attempting to reach The White King. While Chi held The Essence back as best he could, Colette tried to stop Monolith, who had completely lost all semblance of consciousness, from reaching The White King, however Colette found her controlled by The Essence. Ultimately, with no way to defeat the attackers, Chi gave his body to The White King, who had been stirring in his slumber repeatedly as he was awaking in anger. Using Chi, The White King critically damaged The Essence and softly grabbed Monolith, exclaiming once again that the universe was better off without the two of them , destroying himself and Monolith in an instant. Powers Prisoners can go free to wreak havoc later. It's best to just kill an opponent where they stand. -'Monolith' Monolith was one of the most versatile opponents in the omni-verse owed in part to the massive amount of knowledge gained from bodyjacking enemies. In addition to this, Monolith was constantly training the organics part of the body, looking to improve the mechanical parts at all times, and actively studying and researching new magic and combat styles as they came to knowledge. When Monolith wasn't exercising, you would likely see Monolith with a body of literature for new strategies and combat moves. In particular, Monolith had several particularly deadly aspects. Barrier Master It is no lie when they say 'the best offense is a great defense' '' -'''Monolith' Monolith was particularly well-versed in all manner of knowledge regarding barriers and seals. The body of knowledge that Monolith had on the subject had allowed Monolith to create never-before-seen barrier spells, and use barrier spells that completely overpower most known barriers. Monolith used a series of barrier spells known as "Grand Barrier", a series of orange-hue barrier spheres that can be created in an instant and serve as incredibly durable forces. Monolith's particular use of these barriers comes from the ability to make their energy independent from the caster, meaning Monolith did not use energy to sustain the barrier; it sustained itself but is still ultimately in control of the caster. These barriers had been in use with many martial arts abilities, in particular Monolith has created the combat-barrier skill "Grand Barrier Blade Vortex", a special barrier skill that rapidly rotates the barrier and creates an internal suction towards it. The edges of the barrier became serrated, and victims were quickly lacerated hundreds of times as it rapidly spun as fast as 700 rotations per minute. the bottom of the barrier was typically rounded as much as possible so the barrier creates a small divot to sit in without digging itself into the ground. The knowledge of barriers and seals rendered nearly any (even godly) barriers totally useless against Monolith. Monolith could see the weak-points in barriers or the necessary counter-effects to disable them. Even defenses created from the body such as a shield using ones own blood or powerful artifact shields would have been as effective as any other defense of the same material as Monolith could burst straight through the protection and only deal with the object itself (which, in the case of liquids such as water creating ice barriers or simple liquid barriers, Monolith would have had little trouble simply ripping through it. Lightning Do you know the feeling of your muscles quite literally shutting down? You're about to. -'Monolith' Monolith's personal elemental attribute was lightning. While Monolith had knowledge and use all of known elements, lightning was Monolith's forte. Monolith's internal storage of lightning exceeded 6 petawatts of energy, enough when fired to level and destroy any nearby electronics and scorch surrounding objects. This energy could be channeled using spells or simply discharged at close range. No living conductive entity could survive a blow without serious injury to internal organs. Monolith was also capable of regenerating lost stamina via lightning. This allowed Monolith to keep going for extensive periods without need for rest, and could make Monolith a dangerous opponent to face in a drawn-out battle. More dangerously, any attempts to use lightning against Monolith or fighting in an area where electricity was common (such as a city) were effectively pointless and doomed to failure. Monolith could draw the electrical energy in from nearby sources to power spells and abilities, allowing for quick healing and instantaneous energy absorption. Monolith's internal energy had a regulator that would discharge excess energy regardless of how much was obtained. This made overloading Monolith impossible, and likely Monolith would simply discharge it back at the user or harmlessly off in a different direction. Monolith had faced thousands of lightning users who attempted to fire endless volleys of electrical energies in greater and greater wattages, only to find Monolith fighting like the battle only just started while tiring themselves out from excessive spell-casting. Monolith's most common use of the lightning is what can be called the "Lightning Giant". Using specific magic focused around controlling the flow of electricity, Monolith could very effectively contain it in a humanoid shape that directly resembles Monolith's current form at the time, and use this for combat. Monolith did not lose shape in water, did not lose shape against insulating materials, and could be extremely lethal to organic life as a blow from the Lightning Giant was similar to being struck by a solid entity of the same size. In addition to said physical damage; the blow came with the added effect of serious electrocution upon contact. Monolith could split hydrogen atoms with the lightning, making all forms of water magic totally useless except in blowing the user up in an atomic explosion. Earth magic was more useful than others, but otherwise Monolith still had extremely large amounts of power and use of electricity internally. Blood magic users were the most vulnerable, as blood magic requires a tie to the body, giving Monolith a direct path for the lightning. Against some mages, electricity also acts as a light element, directly opposing any dark magic the user may have. The Headblasters Always carry a backup weapon that can actually back you up -'Monolith' Monolith used a special pair of .44 wheel-chamber magnums. the guns themselves do not actually fire regular bullets, but can easily do so. The chamber is purely cosmetic, the bullets when fired in analogue mode are fired from a grip-fed magazine inside the handle, and when fired alongside Monolith's energy, produced physical energy bullets that act akin to regular bullets. The energy bullets fired were explosive, and dealt serious damage to anything struck. A solid concrete wall of 2 ft depth could be nearly obliterated by a single shot, and most organic life without spell protection would be killed upon impact. The magnums were extremely lethal, and could be summoned by Monolith in the event they were dropped or lost. The Headblasters could be deliberately sent away until needed again. The firearms did not fire energy bullets without Monolith using it. The regular bullets inside are typical of a .44 revolver. They have about the firepower or a standard rifle, and can pierce some forms of body armor, but ultimately cannot break through metal. Shape-shifting Honor is overrated. Nobody cares about the 'honorable guy' if he ends up dead. You fight to win, understand me? You do not fight honorably, you do not fight honestly, you do not fight as a better person. Evil does not care, so neither do we. Being the better person is an easy way to get killed. -'Monolith' Probably Monolith's most lethal ability, shape-shifting allowed Monolith to assume any form and use a variety of powers. Monolith can become nearly anyone necessary for the transformation to occur. When transformed, Monolith took the form of the individual and had access to many of their powers, most of their immediate knowledge, and could even learn powers the person did not know they had. The shape-shifting process can be either immediate, or studied. Immediate transformations did not come with all of the benefits of a studied transformation. Immediate transformations were used for purposes such as infiltration, falsifying identity, and throwing opponents off guard. Monolith had admitted using it to disarm an opponent by transforming into a loved one or other trusted individual, only to transform back and use a different power or seriously injure/kill a target in this form. Monolith did not distinguish "good" shape-shifting from "bad", and would use whatever was necessary. In one known fight against Lord Mao in which Monolith was unable to reach the emperor of the Demon Realm without extensive time, Monolith transformed in Lord Mao's deceased daughter and pretended to have never died, but escaped the battlefield she died in. Mao embraced his 'daughter', only for Monolith to regain a previous form and electrocute Lord Mao until much of his body was too burnt for recognition. From this point, Monolith absorbed Lord Mao and took his memories along with some of his power, and proceeded to level his castle and call in Subjugation who, fairly effortlessly, took the planet in a matter of hours when the demons realized their emperor was dead. A studied transformation could be used for actual combat. Once Monolith had a thorough understanding of her transformation recipient (even if they were alive), Monolith could perform a much more intensive transformation. While roughly similar to a regular transformation in design, these allowed Monolith direct access to that persons memories and powers, and could be used in conjunction with Monolith's already existing powers and abilities for serious damage. Monolith used these transformations all the time, allowing Monolith to tap into limitless battle options while in combat. These transformations could be used in split-second moments, allowing for quick transformation to be a staple of combat. Monolith only needed to read a report on the person, understand a general idea of who they were, and get a gist of their powers to gain the ability to create a studied transformation. The more Monolith knew, the stronger it got. Ancient One Monolith will literally do whatever is necessary to win. It doesn't matter what kind of power you use, Monolith doesn't stop until either you lose, or the universe does -'Death the Kid' Monolith's Shape-shifting had come with the ability to duplicate powerful entities beyond standard human understanding. These beings are so immensely powerful and destructive, that it was considered almost impossible for a human being to perform this action, and only a powerful entity beyond human understanding could shift into such an entity. This ability comes from her lover "The White King", and had granted her near immortality. Unfortunately, this had side-effects such as "Blue-and-Orange" morality (an inability to understand and rationalize behaviors to other mortals), and hyper-aggression. Destroying Reality Because Monolith was essentially a being beyond that of normal law, she could fundamentally break down and eradicate existence as it currently is. Because existence is required for the vast majority of powers to have any effect (seeing as they are based in laws of their dimension), the effective destruction of the universe's physical laws themselves utterly breaks the universe and its power. The reality crush itself was extremely lethal to any being who did not operate on similar planes of existence, and would ultimately kill any being regardless of immortality. If used to its extreme, it may very well could have destroyed the universe entirely and fundamentally altered the universe for the remainder of eternity (however long that may have been given space/time breaks down entirely). Monolith had full degree to the effective potential of this power, and it could not be sent spiraling out of control. The Cosmic Monolith After absorbing The White King's power, Monolith gained the power of the universe and obtained omnipotence, functionally becoming an Ancient One with no peer. She used her power to effectively wipe Tyler Brando and Colette from existence, only brought down by The White King stabbing her and retaking his power. In this form, Monolith was essentially invincible, nothing in the known universe could have done any damage, and she would have been functionally impossible to overcome. As surmised by some, the only one who could take her would have been someone with omnipotence, however the only person nearby at the time, Chi Kobayashi, was incapacitated, and thus Monolith nearly destroyed the universe. The upper limits of this form are not well understood. She may have very well just been at Chi's level, but also may have surpassed it entirely, becoming the single strongest entity in the universe. Despite all this power, she was ultimately killed by her own lover in a bid to save the universe, however some of this power still remains, and is being used to conquer other dimensions. To what level isn't yet certain. Replication Gel Due to her rebirth at the hands of The Doctor, Monolith has become able to not just absorb peoples souls, but their entire bodies. As a result, her power has exponentially grown as she has devoured gods, beasts, humans, and everything else possible. As her power has increased, her sentience has waned, until she is nearly reacting on instinct, barely capable of thinking about her actions. The replication gel is lethal to touch. It can be fired from her body in a stream, but is always connected to her. Touching it results in the victim being slowly turned into a slurry, until their biomass becomes more replication gel. Similar to other beings like The Essence, she can grow and shrink her overall size, allowing her to become near-infinitely massive. It is extremely dangerous to engage her in combat at any time, as the use of the Replication Gel makes any physical touch an instant-kill, regardless of strength or power. Monolith VR Monolith VR is a backup program specifically designed by Monolith to be used in the event of Monolith's absence. If, for any reason, Monolith is indisposed, Monolith VR is activated. Monolith VR (Virtual Reality) are a series of robotic duplicates of Monolith. Possessing all of the raw skill and barrier/seal knowledge, but lacking shapeshifing and otherworldly powers, Monolith VR is, more or less, a stand-in for Monolith to continue proper operations of Subjugation on a day-to-day basis. Subjugation can continue near endlessly printing duplicates of Monolith VR, and can also create fully digital versions, albeit these only work on proper software. For unknown reasons, the current Subjugation leader discontinued the project immediately after Monolith's death. Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:God Category:The Six Kings Category:Subjugation